Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2019
Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2019 is a tournament from Flipline Studios hosted by Kingsley. The tournament was announced by Flipline Studios on July 10, 2019. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12927 Fans were once again able to make up to three customers based on templates made available by Flipline Studios, give his or her characters appropriate names and submit. For the second time, those with the Papa Louie Pals app can submit their Pals to the Customerpalooza using the Flipdecks made in the app. The top 32 vote-getters are taking part in the tournament to determine the next fan-created customer. Submissions for the contest were accepted from Wednesday, July 10, 2019, through Tuesday, July 16, 2019. Voting to determine the 32 customers who would be entered into the Customerpalooza started on Wednesday, July 17, 2019, and ended July 23, 2019. Flipline opened the polls with the first set of four competitors on Wednesday, July 24, 2019. Announcement Hey Everyone! It’s that time of the year again, and we are excited to announce the start of Kingsley’s Customerpalooza 2019! Kingsley’s Customerpalooza is an epic, world-wide search for the absolute best fan-made customer that our eyes have ever seen! Once all is said and done, the winning fan-made customer will appear in upcoming Gamerias along side your favorites like Mindy, Wally, Ivy and… the one and only… the reason for the season… Mr. Funny in the Bank… KINGSLEY! This year we are teaming back up with the Papa Louie Pals app to make this the best Customerpalooza EVER!!!!! It’s that simple! You have until the end of Tuesday, July 16th to submit your character. Voting will begin Wednesday, July 17th. After that, Kingsley will gather the top 32 contestants. Then it will be up to you to vote for the best fan-made customer in the Customerpalooza Tournament. The winner will get to see his or her customer appear in an upcoming Papa’s cooking extravaganza! Rounds Coco Coolada Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Wednesday, July 24, 2019 - Monday, July 29, 2019 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/12981 *1A: Lily (by Tamatim) 3,082 vs. Mesa (by DownTime) 4,147 *1B: Maurice (by Azzurro) 3,797 vs. Buddy (by Rocky) 3,377 2A/2B: Thursday, August 8, 2019 - Monday, August 12, 2019 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13036 *2A: Ode (by Jay) 2,695 vs. Serena (by Kiefer) 1,825 *2B: Zach (by Pizzaccino) 3,127 vs. Jackson (by JEBZ Komics) 1,371 Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, August 22, 2019 - Monday, August 26, 2019 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13106 *3A: Ode 2,153 vs. Mesa '''3,024 *3B: Zach 2,531 vs. '''Maurice '''2,606 Coco Coolada Finals Finals: - *Finals: Maurice vs. Mesa '''Spumoni Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, July 29, 2019 - Thursday, August 1, 2019 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13002 *1A: Seam (by SeamD5) 2,387 vs. Vi (by saiko) 2,288 *1B: Donny (by WAVES) 2,649 vs. Rals (by LSR) 2,020 2A/2B: - Monday, August 12, 2019 - Thursday, August 15, 2019 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13058 *2A: Honeymoon (by Jupitore) 2,708 vs. Sonja (by Mystic) 1,339 *2B: Freddy (by Pixelated Cake) 2,000 vs. Joseph (by MFino) 2,045 Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Monday, August 26 - Thursday, August 29, 2019 [8] *3A: Honeymoon '''2,353 vs. Seam 1,387 *3B: '''Joseph '''2,184 vs. Donny 1,540 Spumoni Finals Finals: - *Finals: Honeymoon vs. Joseph '''Moon Mist Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, August 1, 2019 - Monday, August 5, 2019 [9] *1A: Marley (by lionpuppy) 2,376 vs. Rosalia '(by MignightGold) 2,631 *1B: Caz (by Lukey) 2,386 vs. '''Winston '(by Sean) 2,575 2A/2B: - Thursday, August 15, 2019 - Monday, August 19, 2019 [10] *2A: Kathy (by FeatheryLobsterBz) 2,092 vs. '''Elise (by MintGold) 2,578 *2B: Honey (by borque) 1,855 vs. Jessie (by CrazyMAKER) 2,802 Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, August 29, 2019 - Monday, September 2, 2019 [11] *3A: Elise vs. Rosalia *3B: Jessie vs. Winston Moon Mist Finals Finals: - *Finals: TBA vs. TBA Tiger Tail Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, August 5, 2019 - Thursday, August 8, 2019 [12] *1A: April (by Sweet-Tart) 1,510 vs. Fran (by YellowPenguin) 2,760 *1B: Colby (by Ianiant) 1,391 vs. Lucas (by StringedDuck359) 2,856 2A/2B: Monday, August 19, 2019 - Thursday, August 22, 2019 [13] *2A: Reese (by MausoleumMoth) 2,009 vs. Molly (by 6ad 6a6y) 1,734 *2B: Goos (by Galaxico) 1,486 vs. Jeffrie (by Mannie) 2,270 Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Monday, September 2, 2019 - Thursday, September 5, 2019 *3A: Reese vs. Fran *3B: Jeffrie vs. Lucas Tiger Tail Finals Finals: - *Finals: TBA vs. TBA Final Four 4A/4B: - * 4A: TBA (Coco Coolada Division Winner) vs. TBA (Spumoni Division Winner) * 4B: TBA (Moon Mist Division Winner) vs. TBA (Tiger Tail Division Winner) Grand Final 5A: - * 5A: TBA vs. TBA Rounds and Finals Coco Coolada Division Round 1 coco_round1a.jpg|Lily vs. Mesa coco_round1b.jpg|Maurice vs. Buddy Round 2 Coco_round2a.jpg|Ode vs. Serena Coco_round2b.jpg|Zach vs. Jackson Semi-Finals coco_round3a.jpg coco_round3b.jpg Coco Coolada Finals KCP19 Coco Coolada Division Coming Soon.png Spumoni Division Round 1 Spumoni_round1a.jpg|Seam vs. Vi Spumoni_round1b.jpg|Donny vs. Rals Round 2 Spumoni_round2a.jpg|Honeymoon vs. Sonja Spumoni_round2b.jpg|Freddy vs. Joseph Semi-Finals spumoni_round3a.jpg spumoni_round3b1.jpg Spumoni Finals KCP19 Spumoni Division Coming Soon.png Moon Mist Division Round 1 Moonmist_round1a.jpg|Marley vs. Rosalia Moonmist_round1b.jpg|Caz vs. Winston Round 2 Moonmist_round2a.jpg|Kathy vs. Elise Moonmist_round2b.jpg|Honey vs. Jessie Semi-Finals moonmist_round3a.jpg moonmist_round3b.jpg Moon Mist Finals KCP19 Moon Mist Division Coming Soon.png Tiger Tail Division Round 1 Tigertail_round1a.jpg|April vs. Fran Tigertail_round1b.jpg|Colby vs. Lucas Round 2 Tigertail_round2a.jpg|Reese vs. Molly Tigertail_round2b.jpg|Goos vs. Jeffrie Semi-Finals KCP19 Tiger Tail Division Coming Soon.png KCP19 Tiger Tail Division Coming Soon.png Tiger Tail Finals KCP19 Tiger Tail Division Coming Soon.png Final Four KCP19 Coco Coolada-Spumoni Semi-Finals Coming Soon.png KCP19 Moon Mist-Tiger Tail Semi-Finals Coming Soon.png Grand Final KCP19 Grand Final Coming Soon.png Trivia * Matt confirmed on the Flipline Forum that the reason KCP19 is taking place during July is because Google Chrome will disable the Flash Player on July 30 with their next update. Mozilla Firefox will do the same in upcoming months. [14] [15] * The name of the divisions are Scooperia Ice Cream names. *This is the second time where Tamatim, Mannie and Mystic reached the Top 32 using the same nickname (Zetsu, Akiza and others made it using different nicknames in previous years). ** This is also the 5th time in a row where Mystic reaches the Top 32, beginning with Salazar, Alyssa, Brandice and Azariah as her last entries. * All of the creators in the Coco Coolada division except for DownTime (Mesa's creator) are registered users of the Flipline Forum. * It was noted that Donny and Molly were exposed to be made by the same creator who used different accounts, causing controversy and anger amongst people. This led Matt to disqualify Molly and automatically make Reese the winner. [16] * When the Spumoni Division Semifinals were initially posted, Winston was accidentally placed instead of Joseph. This was quickly fixed. Gallery Round Icons KCP19 Coco Coolada Division Round 1 icon.png KCP19 Spumoni Division Round 1 icon.png KCP19 Moon Mist Division Round 1 icon.png KCP19 Tiger Tail Division Round 1 icon.png KCP19 Coco Coolada Division Round 2 icon.png KCP19 Spumoni Division Round 2 icon.png KCP19 Moon Mist Division Round 2 icon.png KCP19 Tiger Tail Division Round 2 icon.png KCP19 Coco Coolada Division Round 3 icon.png KCP19 Spumoni Division Round 3 icon.png Others KCP19 icon.png KCP19 logo.png KCP19 Kingsleydance.gif KCP19 small icon.png KCP19 medium icon.png KCP19 large icon.png KCP19 infobanner.png howto1.jpg blog_withPLP.jpg Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2019 - Vote.png Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2019 - Front.png Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2019 - Create.png KCP19 spotlight01.jpg spotlight 02.jpg 8CADFBCA-3DCA-43B4-8AD3-FB0FE5577FC8.jpeg spotlight04 (KCP2019).jpg spotlight05 (KCP2019).jpg spotlight06 (KCP2019).jpg Category:Tournaments Category:Kingsley's Customerpalooza